


Just A Bite To Eat

by WalkingTVs



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Consensual Blood Sucking, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Vampires, changeling (visual novel) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingTVs/pseuds/WalkingTVs
Summary: A scene rewrite for Elliot's good route in the Changeling Visual Novel. Elliot lets Nora give him blood. I just wanted to get bit by a vampire is that too much to ask?
Relationships: Elliot Damiani/Main Character, Elliot Damiani/Nora Lewis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Just A Bite To Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Changeling on Itchio. It's really good and a solid visual novel with unique concepts and world-building.

“I used to keep some blood bags in the minifridge, but the rules changed and I couldn’t anymore. I’m only a little hungry, it’s no big deal. I’ll just eat when I get home.” Elliot rubbed the back of his neck.

“But what if something happens? I know vampires get weaker when they’re hungry.” Nora grabbed his hand. “Spencer and Grant could try something stupid at any time. I don’t want you to get hurt because your hungry.” 

They sat down crisscross on the couch facing each other, still holding hands. 

“But you’re not food, Nora. I don’t want to treat you like you’re just a blood bag!” Elliot’s eyes pleaded with her to drop it, for her sake.

“I don’t feel like that’s how you see me. I trust you, Elliot. I know you don’t think of me as food,” Nora moved closer to him “I don’t want you to suffer while we’re here. Just let me help you.” 

“It’s against the law.” Elliot was grasping at reasons to keep turning Nora down.

“There’s no one here to know.”

“I-I might not be able to stop?” 

“I trust you, Elliot. And I know this might not be the time, considering what’s going on, but I wanted to give you your answer.” 

Elliot’s eyes widened “You don’t have to say anything, not right now.”

“I’m still going to. I like you and I trust you and I want you to _ let me do this for you _ .” Nora was practically sitting in Elliot’s lap at this point. His hands were holding tightly onto hers. 

“Ok… but, you’re sure, right?” He brushed Nora’s hair off her shoulder. His other hand caresses her cheek. 

“100%.” 

“Tap my shoulder when you want me to stop.”

Elliot’s saliva numbed her neck as he leaned down to pressed his lips against it. His fangs scratched against her skin before deeply sinking in. The pain faded quickly. It felt like getting a shot but in two places instead of one. One of his hands dropped back down to hold Nora’s while the other cupped her head, tilting it back. Nora clutched his hand and shut her eyes. Elliot kept drinking for a minute before Nora tapped. Elliot pulled off and licked over the two punctures. He wiped his mouth.

“How do you feel?” His brow was creased with worry. 

“I’m fine, I feel like I need a granola bar though.” Nora squeezed his hand and smiled. “I’m okay, don’t worry about me. Do you feel better?” 

“Better than perfect.” He smiled

“Good, I’m glad,” Nora made to stand up but Elliot pulled her back to the couch. 

“Don’t get up. I don’t want you to fall.”

“I wanna go get something to eat from the vending machine though,” Nora said

“I’ll go. You need to rest for a little bit after that.” 

“Get me a coffee and a granola bar? I’ll pay you back once I can get back to my room.”

“Nora, I just drank your blood, this is literally the least I can do for you.”

“Ok… but that’s like three coffees I owe you now and you’re gonna have to let me deliver on those someday.”

“Just two and I’ll hold you to that,” Elliot leaned down and kissed Nora’s cheek. “Be back in a minute.”

Elliot left the club room. Nora opened her phone camera to inspect her bite marks. No blood, hardly visable even. No one would notice them if they weren’t all up in her business. Elliot wouldn’t get in trouble as long as neither of them told. Nora let out a sigh of relief; the last thing she wanted was for him to get in trouble with the agency again. She reclined back on the couch and waited for her (soon-to-be) boyfriend to come back.


End file.
